Angel Anonymous
by Valahex-Mercury
Summary: The Most important beings come in the strangest forms. Mika sorts every visible sortable thing she can get. When a book and a oracle tells of stars falling and angels coming to save Earth, will Mika live up to become the angel only the crazy believed in?
1. AA Pro

Angel Anonymous

Prologue

**Author's Note: Once more, the Prologue is the only part of my story written in 3****rd**** person. Enjoy. And, yes, Mika still does have OCD after the blow to the head, only it is more suppressed and she can control it (She now only sorts things that can actually be visibly sorted, such a coins and knifes and colors)**

-

The village was not that big, nor that small. It was a peaceful place with plenty of people with plenty of animals, land, and food. There was a crystalline river that ran on the western side of the village and it was believed that a beautiful goddess lived there that blessed the village. The village was named Aya for its mass production of fine silken wears.

The greatest pride in the village of Aya was their women. Their women were hard working, kind, and fiercely independent. They answered to no one outside of their village. The strange thing about one particular girl was the color of her eyes. Her hair was the color of mahogany; her eyes were a bluish color, not commonly seen within the women, but the hair color was a pre-selected norm. Her eyes, if you looked closely, had a small black star at the very edge of the iris. She always wore something with a hint of yellow in it, her usual clothes a brown kimono with a yellow obi and leaf designs. This little girl was particular about those she talked to, and for no apparent reason, she always carried baskets of leafs back to her home to store under a loose plank in her house in her room. Her name was Mika, for the strange yet inviting fragrance of milk and honey that lingered around her.

Yes, Mika was a strange girl. Her hair was only shoulder long, as she cut it each time it grew longer than that. She also sorted her leaves in her room for hours, and got unusually violent and spastic whenever they were disorganized. There would be shrieking and throwing and slamming, and this usually drove her mother or father out of the room in a hurry. This usually debilitated her, and soon her parents stopped the pattern of leaf collecting and sorting. Then Mika found flowers to sort, kimonos to sort, wood to sort, anything that could be sorted and placed in piles or groups Mika grabbed and sorted day and night. Soon, her room was filled with sake cups, statues, lumps of river clay, pebbles, wooden planks, hats, chopsticks, flowers, and wads of crumbled paper, all in "organized" piles scattered about Mika's bedroom.

There was a meeting in the village that day that something had to be done about Mika's strange behavior.

So, on the first night of the new moon, two elders and a young boy came into Mika's room as she was sorting pieces of triangular paper. The two elders scattered the assortment as Mika flew into a wild rage, lunging at the first person she saw, the young boy. The young boy swung hard, a large crack echoing through the room. Mika fell on the ground, blood running down her face just as the river that whistled about the village. The elders bandaged her head and then placed her in bed.

Consequently, Mika had stayed in a fortuitous coma for the course of about eight years, during which her village was attacked and burned down. About three months after the burning of her village, Mika awoke to lying in the charred remains of her home and her village. Removing the wrap from her head, there was a jagged scar showing on the side of her forehead, hidden under her now eyes long bangs that carpeted her forehead and sheeted over her eyes. Mika only found a blued sword, with a red hilt and golden tassels. Leaving her hair down her back, fine as it was she decided, she walked off in her now tiny kimono, never to return to the burned shambles of Aya.


	2. AA 1

Angel Anonymous

Angel Anonymous

Chapter 1

-

Petals from the withering trees surrounded her. She carried three pouches in her kimono, each with the same type of yen coin in them, not one coin misplaced in other pouch. Her hair fell to the crest of her bottom, and her bangs were fluffed, frayed, messy, fell in front of her blue eyes. Her sword was strapped securely in her yellow obi which complemented beautifully with her violet kimono.

"Her" was me. I am Mika, and I come from the desecrated village of Aya.

Eight years ago, I had a very severe case of what was—back then—addressed as the Balancing of Enma's Book. Due to the blow on the head all those years ago (and the unfortunate scarring that came with it), the Balancing was subdued. Now I found myself able to control myself. The outbursts still occurred whenever my things were unorganized. Still, though, time passed and my obsession with the length of my hair ceased. I let it grow and it stopped. I never did get around to trimming it. There has been a time where I used to count how many words I said in a sentence. Then I stopped; there was no way I could organize words. Well, I could, but…

Nope, no, I have to stop myself. No thoughts like that. I was doing well so far.

Now, it is only a case of finding a village where I can get a drink.

I came upon a small little village, claiming that it held the great owl yokai Headwall, and that whoever opposed the village would incur the wrath of him. I decided to stop there, and I found out that the village—as tribute to their yokai—was named Headwall. It was a strange name for such a small village, but I suppose that the yokai it held demonstrated the power that the name held. Headwall. The name made me giggle. Head collides into Wall. I giggled again at my mental joke. I finally arrived at Headwall, walking past street vendors with delicious honey filled dumplings. There were mainly children out at this time, playing with smoothed stones. I was happy to see them playing so lightheartedly. I wish it had been me all those years, instead of being cooped up in my room mindlessly organizing pieces of paper.

Walking into a teashop, I ordered a cup of black tea with honey. The old couple that owned the shop was very kind, and they served me hastily. I sipped my tea slowly, enjoying the warmth that slid down my throat and tantalized my taste buds. It was the perfect cup of tea. I smiled and leaned back in my seat, looking down at my clothing. The kimono had become tattered over time, and in the end I ripped it at the knee. I needed a new one. I watched the door, watching a prince and some of his royal cohorts flow in. They sat at a table and instantly started causing noise. It filled the whole teashop, and I was instantly annoyed. Just because they were noble, they could make noise and cause trouble. The elder couple brought the rowdy youngsters tea, but they knocked it to the ground, causing the old woman to stumble onto my table in shock.

"Bring us some sake, you old coots!" The prince yelled. He along with his cohorts laughed. I stood up, displeased with the mistreatment of the old couple.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to play nice?" I said, standing up. The men looked at me wide-eyed, and some even had audacity to whistle. Ignorant men; I had the mind to cut them in two!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The prince stood up, shoving me against a wall. "You come from that petty village Aya, don't you?"

"It's not petty!" I retorted loudly.

The prince shoves hid face in mine, his gaze suddenly dangerous. "Listen here, sweet cheeks. This isn't Aya; that weak little village you're so used to. _This_ is Headwall, and men here have more control over their women."

"I won't be controlled by anybody."

"Oh, really?" The men smirked and closed in on me. I heard the old women mutter "oh, no…"

"I guess we might have to teach Miss Independent here a lesson."

I put my hand on my sword and sliced upwards, giving the prince a deep cut on his chin. He stumbled back as the men lunged at me. I ducked and let the men collide with each other. Then I left my pay on the table and left, running quickly.

After a few hours, there were armored castle guards chasing after me. I ran through the village, looking for a large crowd. I ran into the first large crowd I saw, staying perfectly still. The guards passed right by the crowd, heading to the castle. I snickered and weaseled my way out of the crowd, running in the opposite direction.

Soon, I reached a small little river that was nestled within the trees. The trees were dense, so the riverside made for a good hiding place.

It also made for a great place for hiding a body.

Near the riverbed I found an old fat man lying on his back, holding a wound in his stomach. Blood visibly stained the dingy white fabric of his clothing, and his breathing was hard and labored. I walked up to him, kneeling and putting my fingers on his neck, checking his pulse. He smiled a goofy smile, and I stared at him, confused and a bit disturbed. Then he coughed, looking up at me with bug like eyes that were slowly closing.

"Oh, heaven finds favor in me after all." He moaned out. "They have sent an angel to take me to the clouds in the sky…"

"I am no angel." I said, lifting the man up bridal style. "Yet, I cannot watch you lay here and die. I will take you into town."

As we walked towards the town, the man told me how one of his teammates had attacked him and left him for dead by the river. I asked him why the teammate had done such a thing. He replied with:

"I had taken the man's kill…"

After that, he went silent. I shook him awake and carried him inside an inn. I got medical supplies from a woman at the desk plus a nice yukata for the man. We were the second room on the third floor. I was careful not to run up the stairs too fast in fear of loosening blood from the man's body.

When we reached the room, I took out water and cleaned out his wound thoroughly. Then I wrapped him securely and helped him into his yukata. He sat on the edge of the bed, his wide lips curled into a lecherous smile looking down at my form which was knelt down at the side of the bed. He reached to stroke my hair but I smacked his hand away.

"Do not touch me." I said curtly.

He let out a strange laugh and put both hand on his knees. "Well, my fair maiden, may I ask why you saved me from certain death?"

"You may."

"Why did you save me?"

"I did not want to see you die. That is all." I said.

"But you handled me so compassionately, and I cannot thank you enough."

"No need to thank me, sir."

All of a sudden, the door burst open. I sprang up, sword out and at the throat of the man that had just come in.


	3. AA 2

Angel Anonymous

Angel Anonymous

Chapter 2

-

"Well, hello Jakotsu. The offender always returns to the scene of his crime."

I took my sword away from the girlish man's neck, who was balancing on his heels to stay straight. His greenish-black hair was held in a strange ponytail, and his kimono was ragged and dirty, but it had a mellow violet color. He wore a very nice green scarf and sandals. Green triangles were under his eyes and he wore red lipstick which—in my opinion—accented his face gracefully. He would have made a very good woman.

"Well, Mukotsu, I hope you know not to steal my kill next time!" Jakotsu retorted, stomping on the ground impudently with his foot. His head turned to me. "Who is this wench, Mukotsu?"

"This beautiful maiden saved me from certain death." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. I elbowed him in the face.

"I said do not touch me."

I stood up, looking Jakotsu in the eyes. Then I huffed and slipped past him, leaving the room. As I reached the crest of the stairs, I noticed I was being followed. I turned to Jakotsu and frowned, my left hand resting on my sword.

"Yes? What do you want?" I asked this warmly.

"Who are you and why did you take Mukotsu in?"

"My name is Mika. I wanted to make sure he was alright. That is all. I will take my leave now. Give Mukotsu my best regards."

I walked down the stairs and paid the innkeeper for Mukotsu's stay plus his medical supplies. Then I left the inn.

Outside the inn, I bumped into yet another 'kotsu. This one was young, with black hair tied into a bottom long braid. His eyes were a deep cerulean blue and his skin was a nice shade of tan. I sighed and chuckled a bit. He raised an uninterested eyebrow.

"What's so funny, wench?" He asked.

"I am glad I am not the only one with eyes of blue." I said, walking towards the exit to the village. "See you around."

"Hey, wait." I stopped. "Have you seen a fat man and a girl-man around here?"

I jabbed my finger at the inn. "You must be a 'kotsu, too." Then I walked away.

--

After walking for about two days, I reached a very tiny village in the trees. It was well hidden, so it must have been hiding something. I sighed and walked into the village, stopping for a cup of tea. Sipping it tentatively, I stared out of the window, wondering about the fate of the three 'kotsu. As I sipped and stared, I hadn't noticed my new companion. It was a cat, with a ragged bandaged ear. It was all black with bright blue eyes. Its tongue was a healthy pink and its fur and eyes were glistening, even though it was debilitated. Whoever let a cat into the tea shop, I did not know. But it was a welcome companion to my often lonely sits alone.

"Well, aren't you a cute little thing?" I muttered, petting its head. It purred and lied over my lap. It didn't want me to leave. How cute. "Where's your owner?" It mewled once more. It didn't have one, I inferred. "Um, excuse me."

A young waitress came to my side. "Yes ma'am; what may I do for you?"

"A saucer of milk for my companion here."

The waitress looked down at the cat and nodded, running off to get a bowl and milk. I scratched the kitten behind the bandaged ear as it mewled and rolled over on its belly. That was when I decided to discern its gender. I lifted its tail lightly. I put it down quickly; it was a girl. The waitress placed the saucer on my lap as the cat started drinking quickly. It was very thirsty; the milk was gone in a matter of seconds. Now that I inspected the cat closely, she was rather gaunt. I decided to go fishing for her. I left my pay on the table and then left with the cat in my arms.

On the way to a small river, I decided to name my cat. I named her Aoi, for the beautiful color of her eyes. She mewled the whole way, wiggling out of my arms and darting towards the river as soon as we reached it. She dove in and did not resurface for a time. Then she came up with two fish—one in her tail and another in her mouth. I laughed as she ate. She was healthy, albeit a bit skinny for her size and age. After she ate her fill, we trotted off into the village with our heads held high.

The people of the village looked at Aoi in horror, and some even ran away into their homes. Aoi mewled confidently as we strolled, a sort of sly smile appearing on her features. I wondered at that point what little Aoi really was. A simple cat or something much more devilish?

I smiled, walking on the side of an inn, Aoi almost melting into the shadows. It was a unwelcome—also uncalled for—surprise when the western side of the village burst into flames.


	4. AA 3

Angel Anonymous

Angel Anonymous

Chapter 3

--

Aoi ran into the inn instinctively as I followed her, fearing gaining and losing her all in the same day. She mewled softly and darted into the kitchen of the inn, finding a crawlspace in between the counter and the wall. I was too big for said crawlspace, so I actually hid in the cupboard. I was cramped in between two large bottles of sake, which I was unhappy about. An explosion demolished the front of the hotel. Aoi took off running out of the back door towards the forest. I crawled out of the cupboard and followed closely behind. I could barely follow Aoi's movements as she darted in between the trees. I was out of breath after the first few meters. I rested near as tree as Aoi mewled loudly. I followed her to a discolored circular patch in the ground. I pushed on it as it caved in, revealing a small tunnel. Aoi crawled inside as I followed hesitantly. I didn't know where the tunnel led to, and I was unsure. Still, I trust Aoi to protect me, so I crawled in behind her.

It seemed that only the entrance was small. The actual tunnel was very large, with food and water stocked in bulk; a refuge in case of emergencies. Aoi and I sat in the tunnel, wondering if we were to be captured. I played with my hair, hearing footsteps above ground. Then a sword came through the ground and I almost fainted. Aoi mewled loudly and hid behind me, her fur standing on end. Then I heard mumbled talking above. I couldn't make out what they were saying completely. I just hoped they didn't find the tunnel entrance.

I heard a hollow thud, and then silence from above. Then I heard somebody lower themselves down to the ground. Then I heard a hand on the tunnel entrance. I almost screamed when the circle fell on the ground with a loud metallic clang. Aoi's eyes glowed as her fur stood on end. Sweat beaded my forehead as a foot entered the tunnel. Then a hand. And then a body. Aoi grew larger as her fore and hind legs melted into black flames. Her eyes were completely blue now, her ears rippling black flames. I was afraid now, but I looked at the packages of food. They were color coded but tossed about so carelessly. I took a red packet of food and placed it to the left side. Then I took a yellow packet and set it in the middle. I took a blue packet and set it to the far right, since it was my favorite color.

Through my sorting, I didn't notice the man standing above me. He kicked over my three pile high assortment and I stood up, pushing him backwards in an angry rage. He had spiked hair and hand claws. I backed away, taking out my sword. Aoi roared, lunging at the man and tackling him. Then she sprang out of the tunnel, leaving black flames behind. I followed, climbing to see the three 'kotsu from before, plus other men. One was unbelievably tall. I scrambled away from the 'kotsu; they had killed the whole village. Obliterated it; there was nothing left. Very similar to what happened to Aya, my old village. The fat man whom I had been so benevolent to; he was as ruthless as the whole bunch. And the youngest…

"Ah, the maiden who so kindly healed me that faithful day." Mukotsu said, grinning. He pulled out a bamboo canister and peeled back the covering slightly. "I am afraid your time has come, my dear."

I gritted my teeth, hoping somewhere Aoi was alright. A black smoke rolled towards me as I stood with my sword in my hands. I closed my eyes and waited for my death. Black fire crashed into the smoke, driving it back and eventually destroying it. Aoi turned towards me, growling softly. I held my sword in front of me, nervously backing away.

"So, Mika, what is that thing you have with you?" Jakotsu asked, pulling out his sword.

"Her name is Aoi…and she's my companion." I said.

Jakotsu chuckled. "No matter; the both of you will die here today."

"I doubt it!"

Jakotsu whipped his sword, many blades heading towards me at once. I swung my blade to the right, deflecting a few blades, but just making them curve so they hit my back. I yelped and landed on my stomach, the sword cutting my shoulder and pinning me to the ground. I got back up quickly, crouching down and pushing down with my feet. I flew towards Jakotsu, cutting him across his chest deeply. He yelled out and retracted his sword. I landed on my feet, deep within enemy territory. The large man tried to step on me, but I dodged and ended up right next to the youngest who swung down at me. I twisted out of the way and tripped over Mukotsu, landing right near a bald man's cannon. I jumped up just as he shot a blow at me. Then the man with claws came up besides me and we had a short airborne battle before I made my way up into the trees. I froze there, not moving.

"Come out, Mika. We're not going to hurt you…" The youngest purred. "…We're gonna kill ya'!" With a single swing, the tree I was perched in fell quickly.

I jumped down and landed on Aoi's back. Aoi roared loudly, and I thought the forest had rumbled. Black flames licked at the forest floor, and Aoi scooped me up and ran away as fast as possible.

As we ran, I felt a presence behind us. It was a bolt of lightening, and it seemed to be getting closer and closer…

"Aoi!"

Aoi roared in agreement and ran faster, dodging bolts of lightening that tried to strike us. Aoi tripped over a log in the ground, sending me flying into a tree. I knew I couldn't beat the seven men all by myself; I was running away because I was scared. Not because I was hurt or that I had defeated one and left the others for their vengeance. No, just like in the castle kingdom, I was running away from a challenge. I did not want to run anymore. I stood up, holding my sword to my side. Aoi felt my determination, and she knew I was ready. The youngest came in front of me, holding his large halberd in front of me.

"Are you ready to meet your doom, Mika?" He asked.

"What is your name since you so clearly know mine?"

"My name is Bankotsu, but you don't need to know that for where you're going!"

He swung down at me as I blocked. Our battle had begun. With him and him alone; I was determined to break my cycle of fright.

"Aoi, go hold off his little troupe. You stay safe."

Aoi ran off, leaving a burning forest of black fire around us. I was ready to fight him, the young one Bankotsu.


	5. AA 4

Angel Anonymous

Angel Anonymous

Chapter 4

--

Bankotsu swung down at me as I moved out of the way quickly, dancing on my tip toes and he swung hard. I contemplated blocking with my sword, but it would either get broken or knocked out of my hands into the black fire. I didn't want that. I kept on dancing around on my toes until Bankotsu stopped to swing overhead. I looked for his weak points, and then I tripped over my other foot; my sword sent sprawling into the black fire. I cursed loudly and hoped it would not be burned when I found it later on after the battle was won. Now I only had my fists to fight with, and I wasn't strong physically. I ripped the lower half of my kimono and tied my hair into a ponytail. Then Bankotsu smirked, placing his halberd under my chin.

"Oh, what's wrong? Plan to fight me with your soft women hands?" He mocked, grabbing my hand and rubbing over it with his thumb. "As soft as a baby's bottom. You won't win, Mika." He lowered my hand. "I assure you."

"I won't let you win, either…" I said, nervous about his next move. For some reason, his eyes grew hard and steely. "Will you slit my throat? Make it an easy win for yourself?"

"I could, but you must be good for something." Bankotsu examined me up and down.

"Nothing you're thinking of." I said quickly.

I moved back from his sword, getting touched by the black flames. I yelled out in pain, grabbing the lower half of my back. The flames hurt more than mortal flames ever could. I grabbed an exposed branch off of a tree closest to me. Bankotsu laughed as my eyes narrowed, determination the only thing evident in them.

"What are you going to do with _that_?" He asked, pointing his sword at my makeshift weapon.

"I will defeat you with it." I said in a very steely tone. Bankotsu laughed haughtily.

"Well, I'm glad you're not a total weakling. But you've lost this fight, and you have lost your life as well."

Bankotsu lunged at me as I held up the branch, the wooden stick easily snapping in half. In that instant, I whipped the halberd out of Bankotsu's hand. Then I stabbed forward, hopping I hit my mark. I had cut Bankotsu deeply on his side. He stumbled from left to right and then grabbed his halberd again.

"Do you really think that'll beat me?!"

He thrust his halberd forward as it cut my stomach. Blood flew past my vision and I was frightened knowing it was my blood. I stumbled backwards as Bankotsu swung again, hitting my shoulder very thinly. I punched him in the face with all my might, sending him back a bit. Then I fainted, falling on my stomach onto the ground.

--

Had I won? Had I lost? All that had happened within the past two hours was a terrible blur. I was still living. That was a good sign. I thought about the seven men I had just fought. I thought about Bankotsu. I wondered if I was a good enough opponent for him. I stood up, looking up at a pristine marble staircase leading into in lower heights of heaven. I wondered what kind of trickery this was, if I had really died. I shook my head out, walking the staircase. Only sky surrounded me, and I was alone. No Aoi or Bankotsu. Nothing was here except for me. Midway up the staircase, I saw no end to it. Where was the top? I was suddenly in a different kimono; ankle long with two slits running up the side up to the lower hip. I wore a jacket that was the same color as the lower part, black and white. The collar was popped up and the jacket was open enough to reveal (a bit too much, to my taste) some cleavage. An ornate blue obi held the upper and lower together. I reached the top of the staircase and was met with a marble arena in the sky.

I walked to the center of the arena, finding a small pendant there. It was shaped like an angel wing, but it was only on the right. It was apparent, though not by far off examination, that it had been broken. I laced the pendant around my neck and as soon as I did, the arena vanished and I fell into perpetual darkness.

--

A soft mewl from Aoi stirred me to consciousness.

I sat up; in the same clothes I had obtained in the arena. The wing pendant was resting on my collarbone. I was on a green futon, a doctor with short brown hair and eyes watching over me. He scowled at me and polished his claws.

Wait…claws?

"You!" I sprang up, pressing myself against the wall. Aoi mewled worriedly, clawing at my leg.

"I don't have orders to kill you, so lie down and try not to hurt yourself."

I sat down against the wall, holding Aoi in my lap. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I am Suikotsu of the Band of Seven. I suppose you haven't heard of us since you fought us so boldly."

"I did not know. I fought for my life only; I could care less of your reputation or who you are."

"Bold again, are we? Don't make me cut off that pretty head of yours." We paused, the air between us cautious, and also a bit relaxed, in a weird way we were calm around the other. "Where did you get that scar on the side of your head?"

"I was struck on the head when I was young. I Balanced Enma's Book excessively."

"Ah…"

"People that have spoken to me say I have the eyes to make up for such a flaw."

"In my opinion, the scar is more noticeable than the eyes."

"Oh…"

"But don't get me wrong. You are a very beautiful young girl. Some things just take away from that." He said, glancing up at my scar. I covered my scar protectively.

"Stop that!" I yelled.

"Feisty, are we?"

"Shut up."

The room fell silent. Horrible choice of possible words.

"I'll kill you once you fully heal."

Oh, crap. My fate sealed by two anger prone words.

I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.


	6. AA 5

Angel Anonymous

Chapter 5

--

"Ah, so the little FireSpit's awake, Suikotsu? Good, _good_."

I turned to the doorway, seeing Bankotsu and Jakotsu leaning on either sides of the doorway. Bankotsu smirked at me and I glared back, folding my arms across my chest and turning to look out of the window. He had beaten me in combat and then had the audacity to bring me back to his little shed-hideout-thing? What a cocky attitude.

"So, you alright now, FireSpit?" Bankotsu asked, walking into the room and leaning out of the window.

"Fire…Spit? Where did you come up with that?"

"It's my own little insult. You know when people say you have a spitfire attitude? Well, I say you're a FireSpit, meaning you have no attitude at all."

"I'll show you attitude, you cocky bas—"

I stopped myself, keeping myself seated and polite. My mouth had already gotten me into enough trouble. Aoi mewled softly, running through Jakotsu's legs and then circling around Bankotsu's ankles. Then she turned to me and mewled loudly, jumping into the windowsill. She looked back at me with glistening blue eyes and then sat down, her tail wagging slowly. She was tracking something outside of the window with her eyes wide. A large black shadow filled the window, casting darkness upon Suikotsu, Aoi, and I for a few brief seconds before it faded.

"Hey, Jakotsu, are those crows still stalking this house?"

"Yes they are big brother. They won't let up, will they?"

"Nope. I guess I have to teach them a lesson."

"Why don't Aoi and I help?" I volunteered, standing up. "If we beat these crows, we get to stay or go as we please. If we do not, you destroy them and can kill us or whatever you please."

Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu nodded to each other, handing me my sword. I sighed and walked out of the room, holding my wound gently. I hissed as I felt my stomach lurch and sting. I leaned against the wall, sweat beading my forehead. I stumbled down the stairs, trying not to keel over and hurt myself. I leaned on the stairs railing and then left for outside, seeing three large black yokai crows circling overhead. I lifted my sword, a crow gliding down towards me. I crouched on the ground, using my leg to propel myself forward. I lifted my sword and thrust it forward; piercing through the crow and making it fall in vaporizing halves. The other crows screeched loudly and glided down towards me, landing in front of me. I backed away a few steps, holding my sword in front of me defensively. The crows advanced upon me, their heads bobbing up and down in anticipation of attack.

"That was our brother that was just slain, you violent wench!" The first crow yelled, advancing upon me. Aoi leapt out of the window, growing large and coming in front of me growling.

"Yes, and for our brother's death, we shall repay him with virgin blood!"

The second crow pecked at me as I ran behind a tree, shaking violently. Aoi was fighting in the front yard, latching onto a crow's throat. The crow screeched and took to the air, taking Aoi along until she could hold on no longer. She fell to the ground, hitting her back and reverting back to her small form. I gasped and gripped my sword tightly, rushing in to save her.

"Aoi, no!" I yelled, picking her up and turning my back on a crow that was heading towards me. I held Aoi tightly, awaiting my own death.

I felt the sharp beak dig into my back and I arched my back in pain, screaming. A halberd was thrown out of the window and the crow slain. I crawled back behind the tree, petting Aoi. I ended up collapsing, but not before seeing Bankotsu slay the last crow.

I was stuck with them.


End file.
